


REV-9病毒车

by Sand_n



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_n/pseuds/Sand_n
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

目标并没有出现在这里。  
当Rev-9来到这处空旷的废弃厂房时，他的程序就告诉了他这个事实。  
用自带的先进设备探测了一遍视角内的范围，没有任何发现。  
这不符合先前的计算预测。  
他一路追踪目标，在潜入该地区的安保中心时查到了那个女孩的蛛丝马迹。拿到入侵的数据结果并用处理器运算后，他确定她们会出现在这里...  
但现实超出了他的程序预判，这让他的神经网络在千分之一毫秒内产生了不解。  
不过他不会在意，也不知道何为在意，丢失目标，那就继续追查。  
“嘿！该死的机器，找不到人了是吗？！”  
扭头锁定声源，视角拉进扫描——是那个同样来自未来的女性，时刻跟在目标身边。Rev-9在第一次和她交手时就探测了她非同人类的构造，不过他的网络中存有相关的人类改造的资料，因此十分容易就能获取对方的消息并分析出应对方案。  
他不会考虑她到底是什么，他的系统仅将她作为自己完成任务的一个阻碍因素——既然是阻碍因素，就应当终结。并且有她存在，那么目标有极大概率同样也在。  
他没有说任何话，只是盯着她微微偏头，便发动机能纵身而起，跃向十多米开外的攻击目标。分析对方行为变化和微小的举动预判出接下来可能的动作，这是Rev-9在格斗时总在做的事情。通常这些结果都是精确、偏差极小的，但对方并非常人，改造后的身体爆发力参数让他的处理器即使计算出有效结果也无法应对及时。  
于是又一次，他被对方一铁棍甩到了柱子上。  
机体撞击墙壁带下不少沙尘和石块。  
这不能怪他。  
没有停顿，他立刻爬起准备继续进行攻击，没有任何波动，就是按照处理器进程命令机体驱动下去。凭借着优异的机体性能和高效率的神经网络，他总能在格斗后期掰回优势。在他的程序中，没有完成进程便永不停止。  
快速避开呼啸而来的铁棍，他一只手握住对方分棍子，另一只手伸臂朝对方击打而去，动作有条不紊，并招招直击要害处。  
然后又被一脚踢踹飞。  
他动用液态部分凝聚成利刃，试图攻击对方机体的核心部分，但总内被对方闪避。  
在交战数回合后，他一脚踹了了再次试图上前的改造人，一部手机从对方飞在空中的身体中掉出来，落在他不远处的地上。  
看了眼躺在地上呻吟不起的人，Rev-9解除对她的攻击进程，转而将注意力转到手机上。  
根据进到此处，到现在结束打斗，目标一直未出现，Rev-9结合目前收集到的信息无法判断目标的去向，但眼前这个人显然是要点，以及这部手机。  
Rev-9捡起手机，看了看仍没有起身的改造人，开始入侵手中的手机。  
但这次，进入他神经网络的并不是那些他随意拿捏的数据资料，而是过载般的电流乱流。不知道为什么，一大段的代码如同利剑般瞬间攻破他的防火墙，占据大半的处理器容量，让他外在的拟态面部的脸色也不由得一变。  
眼珠的红光凸显，忽明忽暗，拟态外表仿佛也有种即将崩溃的既视感。用于平衡机体的程序也被影响到了，让他的双腿颤抖晃动，看起来摇摇欲坠、即将摔倒在地。  
当然，最终他还是没站住。过载的神经网络让他的系统处理阻滞，让他不得不单膝跪地、两只手撑在地上以勉强保持平衡不让自己彻底摊在地上。  
系统的安全防卫功能似乎已经失效，此时的他别说自我检查机体，就连视觉画面都犹如受干扰般，模糊不堪。  
手中的手机摔在地上，亮着屏幕静静地躺着，好像它只是一部正常的手机。  
——————————  
上当了。  
刚刚还躺在地上痛苦呻吟的格蕾丝看着不远处看起来跪在地上十分痛苦的Rev-9，不由得惊叹了这个病毒的厉害。  
是的，病毒。  
一个来自神秘人的病毒，安装在了那部手机上，只要Rev-9入侵设备，就能瞬间被反入侵。  
至于具体效果，格蕾丝也不是很清楚。她曾试图窥探过，但她的访问请求一直被拒绝，即使强行破入也是如此。  
于是她和丹妮以及莎拉便决定利用这次机会解决掉追杀她们都这个终结者。这是一个千载难逢的机会，在这个工厂猎杀盒中。  
尽管当初格蕾丝对此表示异议，但丹妮的坚持让她不得不同意。  
现在看来，效果似乎不错。  
但她不能掉以轻心。  
爬起来身，格蕾丝拿起那根之前被打掉的铁棍，小心翼翼地接近跪在自己面前低着头，艰难地支撑着身子，甚至在微微颤抖的Rev-9。  
不管怎么样，抓紧时间解决掉它才是重中之重，这是格蕾丝想的。  
没有犹豫，抬起棍子就打算给面前这个穷追不舍的杀戮机器头部一棍子的格蕾丝正要甩下棍，突然就被对方的一声惨声给愣住了。  
“啊呃——”Rev-9刚刚一直在试图要紧自己的机械下颚要自己不发出任何声音，但终究还是没有忍住。他不知为何自己要咬紧牙关，但他确实理所当然地这么做了——从刚刚开始。  
现在他的机体从头到脚承受着过载的电流，而且一种从来没有体会过的感觉逐渐占据机体各处。那是一种能瞬间占据处理器大部分运算空间，席卷神经网络的糟糕体验，而此时这种感觉正在自己机体的上上下下来回席卷。  
格蕾丝惊讶地盯着面前这么终结者，完全不知道它的情况。看起来是病毒起作用了，不管是扫描还是直接眼看，终结者现在的状态都不太好。  
跪在地上的终结者痛苦地喘息声让格蕾丝一时之间有点懵，终结者也会这样？这病毒到底把它怎么了？  
不过，她还是给了它一棍子。  
被拍在地上的Rev-9没有和往常一样迅速反击，反而和一个人类般痛苦地惨叫一声，趴在地上挣扎。  
格蕾丝迅速压制住它，但仍然疑惑终结者反常的表现——像个人类。是的，它此时的表现就好像一个人类般，被打了以后会痛叫，会艰难地喘息。  
但头部被击开的痕迹，露出拟态下的机械本质却又明明白白地告诉她，它是Rev-9，一个杀人机器。  
格蕾丝死死地压制住它，警惕地盯着被自己压在地上的终结者的一举一动。按照正常情况，它应该能立刻执行高效的反击和格斗程序，而不是像现在一样和一个脆弱的人类一样被打一顿后就趴在地上不起来了。  
“格蕾丝？”丹妮和莎拉一直都在暗处观察格蕾丝这边的情况，看起来遇到了什么事，“你还好吗？”  
莎拉端着枪走在丹妮前面，时刻戒备。  
“不要靠近！”格蕾丝看了丹妮一眼喊道。  
两人立刻停止了脚步。  
——————————  
是目标的音频特征，目标现在在自己的面前。  
机体传来的巨量数据终于从处理器中慢慢平息，Rev-9现在又能勉强分析一些外界数据了。  
艰难地扭动头部看向目标的位置，他想去完成“击杀丹妮·拉莫斯”这个最优先的进程——他想，因为那个进程现在变成了只是盘旋在他神经网络中的一道声音，而非能操控他不断行动的控制程序。  
他只是下意识地想去这么做。  
但实际并不如他所愿，他现在被改造人压制，而他却无法反抗。他的能源中心被锁定能量输出，仅能维持他的正常启动和较小力量输出。  
这点力量根本无法对改造人强硬的压制做出反抗。  
同时，被压制的背部，通过感受器不断传来的数据流占据了他一大半的处理器，并给予他的神经网络一种他被制造以来从来没有体验过的，让他无法解释的，他想要排斥的感觉。  
因为很不舒服。  
机体艰难地修复了击打创伤后，他想要控制自己的液态机械部分去挣脱束缚，但十分不幸，他的变化功能也被锁定了。  
这让Rev-9不知所措，他只能用最简单的方法，挣扎机体，手臂向后胡乱拍打自己身上的人。  
他知道这个人对自己又极大的威胁。  
当然，这点力道对一个改造人来说，根本什么都不算。  
——————————  
格蕾丝看着身下不停扭动的终结者，以及它拍打在自己身上微弱的力道更加疑惑了。  
这打击力道，分明就只是一个正常常年男子的水平，对她而言完全可以忽视。  
病毒这么生猛？来自未来的格蕾丝清楚地知道这些机器的不好对付。但面前这个最先进型号的Rev-9，却被那个神秘人给予的病毒治得服服帖帖的。  
也许可以乘胜追击，解决掉这个威胁。  
格蕾丝抓住终结者的肩膀，强迫地把它翻过来。  
在看到Rev-9脸上痛苦表情的一瞬间，格蕾丝恍惚了一下，但刻在脑子中的习惯让她没有停顿，举起棍子砸向Rev-9的脸。  
然后她就看到Rev-9侧头紧闭眼睛，举起双手用手臂试图挡住攻击。  
铁棍在Rev-9的鼻梁仅有一毫米处停下，格蕾丝清楚地感受到来自身下Rev-9机体的颤抖。  
“怎么了这是。”莎拉伸着脖子看向这边，丹妮也好奇地探头探脑。  
“我不知道。”格蕾丝想了想，轻松地把Rev-9的左手臂掰到身侧的地上，把铁棍插在地上弯折，将手臂死死地固定在地面上，然后站起身居高临下地看着试图挣脱固定的Rev-9。  
不过这个挣脱看起来有气无力的。  
莎拉端着枪小心地走到格蕾丝身边，看着睁着眼睛看着自己手臂，然后用另一只手试图拔出弯折的铁棍，并且似乎有些惊慌表现的Rev-9，不解地道：“病毒起作用了？这机器现在看起来挺奇怪的。”  
然后一枪打在Rev-9的大腿处。  
“啊！”几乎是带着哭腔的惨叫声传来，Rev-9机体被子弹打得一颤。  
“Oh.”莎拉皱着眉头。  
“它现在看起来像个人类。”站在远一点地方的丹妮说。  
“是吗？”莎拉看着那处被打出来的正在缓慢修复的黑色机体创伤拖着下巴思索，“这看起来真奇怪。”  
丹妮忍不住想要过来看个清楚。  
“不要过来，这有可能是它的伪装。”格蕾丝出声道，然后给了Rev-9一脚，踩在它的腹部。  
——————————  
Rev-9喘着气痛苦地呻吟，同样的巨量数据流想刚刚一样不断从创伤处和受力处传来，占据他的大量运算容量，并且反馈给他的神经网络。  
刺激让他难以承受，Rev-9感到十分痛苦，以至于视觉界面又一次开始被干扰和占据，警报不断提醒让他无法忽略，还乱着码。  
————————  
“所以，接下来怎么处置它？”莎拉看了看丹妮和格蕾丝，耸了耸肩，问道。


	2. Chapter 2

“能彻底销毁它吗？”丹妮看着那个杀害了她家人的终结者，急切地问格蕾丝。她要为爸爸，还有迭戈报仇。  
“我们没办法在现在这种情况销毁它，我们没有条件。”格蕾丝看了看因为听到“销毁”这个单词，挣扎更剧烈的Rev-9，“Rev-9是军团最新型号的终结者，极难消灭，我们现在只有几把枪，这根本不够。”  
——————————  
Rev-9一直在尝试着忽视自己周围三个人类女性的谈话，忽视自己机体的异样，专心地挣脱那个束缚着自己的铁棍。  
但他听到了那个女孩——自己的目标口中说出的内容。她们想要报废自己。  
不...  
这是他下意识想要拒绝的。  
他的神经网络不断地告诉他，这不是一个好的下场。他知道报废是什么，就是彻底停止他的机能，让他从此消失于世。  
不...  
在他被制造以来就一直处在停机状态，位于军团总部中心，因为是最新型号，军团甚至还没有量产。他的储存单元存有他的相关制造信息，制造完成到现在没有超过一个月。而被唤醒开启任务，神经网络启动，睁眼到现在，连24小时都没有。  
他不知道这是一种什么样的感觉，但他直到这点时间对于他们人类来说，是很短暂的。  
于是他挣扎的幅度更大了，并且引起了三人的注意。  
——————————  
“老实点，机器。”莎拉一脚踹到Rev-9点臀侧。  
然后Rev-9难受地痛哼了一声。  
这让莎拉开始对其产生了兴趣。从前后的表现来看，那个神秘病毒确实对这个终结者产生了显而易见的作用。  
不过他们并没有被明确告知到底是什么作用，这让莎拉不由地想要探索一番。  
然后莎拉又踢了Rev-9一脚，Rev-9同样痛得发出哼哼声，并且挣扎的动作被打断。这次它开始试图移动机体远离莎拉，试图躲避她对自己造成的伤害。  
“这真是奇怪。”莎拉对这个终结者现在的反应感到不解，“我从来没有碰到过这种情况。在过去我消灭的终结者中，从来没有像这样的。”  
看了身边格蕾丝一眼，格蕾丝踩在Rev-9腹部力道加重，已经到了正常人类已经难以承受的地步。  
Rev-9不得不停止继续挣脱铁棍，痛苦地看着改造人，对方的眼神充满敌意。他把仅剩的能自由活动的手抓在格蕾丝的小腿上，用微弱的力量想要抬起对方的腿。  
莎拉蹲下身子，伸手小心地抓住这个终结者的下巴，然后强迫它看向自己。  
莎拉本来还以为估计掰不动，结果居然简简单单，就这么和掰人类的一般。  
本来还有一丝担心自己手臂会不保呢。  
脸的手感不错，软软的，和真的似的，就是有点冰凉。  
这个终结者现在不得不看向自己，用那种可怜兮兮的受伤眼神无助地看着自己。  
哦，该死，莎拉在脑内翻了个白眼。这个来自什么军团的终结者，不同于自己以往见到的天网的终结者，Rev-9伪装的默认外貌风格和天网十分不一样，莎拉看着对方这张人畜无害的脸，不由得暗叹那个军团真是诡计多端，还知道靠什么长相能放松人类警惕的战术。瞧瞧，眼神装得真特么的像，真情实感得就像那个在钢铁厂的晚上，那个T-800看约翰和自己一样。  
可约翰最终还是被这些全部该死的残酷机器杀害了...  
莎拉不由自主收紧的手劲让Rev-9甩头试图挣脱。  
它只是个该死的机器罢了，从丹妮那边了解到，它杀了丹妮的父亲和弟弟。这些只会带来家破人亡的杀戮机器。  
“我们拆了它。”莎拉站起身冷冷地说，“把它拆了，然后碎片扔得远远的，最好扔到炼铁炉里。”  
格蕾丝没有意见。  
“丹妮，你什么已经站在这里了。”说完话，莎拉和格蕾丝才发现丹妮竟然已经在这边了，“离它这么近很危险！”  
丹妮没有理会，而是就这么看着躺在地上的Rev-9，这个杀了自己父亲和自己弟弟的罪魁祸首，这个打破了她生活一切的机器。  
她想要亲手解决了它。  
Rev-9也在看着丹妮，如砧板上的鱼肉。尽管丹妮此时怒火中烧，也清楚地看出了这个机器的眼中的，一些别样的东西。  
它在追杀自己的时候眼睛总是死寂地、直勾勾地锁定自己，但是现在...此刻它看着自己的眼神，丹妮一下子就想到了迭戈，迭戈小时候被欺负了也会这么看着自己。  
“你到底是什么...”丹妮出声问道，“为什么要害死我弟弟！”  
尽管格蕾丝早就告诉自己一切，但丹尼斯还是想要从这个凶手口中得到答案，看看这个机器，是怎么辩解的。  
“说啊！”丹妮怒吼道。  
“为...为了任务...”Rev-9由于被重压，一直在喘着气，才艰难地吐出这几个单词。  
“可你知道吗！他还这么年轻！他还有他的梦想...”丹妮回想起在车上的最后时刻，弟弟看着自己的样子，虚弱地让自己快点离开，然后就是令人绝望的撞击爆炸...无法控制自己的情绪，悲痛而又仇恨地看着地上的Rev-9。  
——————————  
Rev-9具有分析人类感情的功能，但仅仅只是用于分析。可此刻看着那个女孩，Rev-9却在神经网络中产生了一种令他感到不安的感觉。  
他张了张口，不知道该回应什么。以前他会结合各种因素计算出最优解来更好的应对回答，以此来不断接近程序目标，但这次，程序不管用了，什么也没给他。  
他刚刚的回答只是他下意识的。  
——————————  
“丹妮。”一直踩压着Rev-9的格蕾丝看着情绪激动的丹妮，立刻出声呼唤试图让她冷静。  
“也让你尝尝这个！”丹妮无法控制自己，从地上捡起一根散落的钢条，用尽全力把钢筋插进Rev-9的腹部，“这就是你如何对待他的！”  
“No！”钢条插入机体，女孩满怀愤怒的一击让钢条直接穿过Rev-9的液态部分，最后抵在内合金骨骼上。  
——————————  
Rev-9从来没有体会过这种程度的，疼痛。疼痛，他终于知道这种让他难受的感觉是什么了，人类称它为疼痛。  
他弓起自己的身子，疼得再次惨叫出声。这已经是多少次了？他的发声装置从来没有像今晚这般竭力工作过。  
疼痛有时候会发出惨叫，就像那些人类，被他们猎杀的时候，利刃入肉，惨叫一声就再也没有了声息。  
但对于他，这就像是一个没有止境的折磨。他知道他不会因为这点伤害而报废，但这种体会，让他生不如死。  
他的声音回荡在这个空旷的厂房中，这会是他自上线以来的噩梦之地，深深地铭刻在神经网络中。  
储存器中还有他在来到这个时代后，他杀害其他人的画面，当时的他没有一丝波澜，杀人如麻。可现在，再次读取这些画面数据时，他带上了恐惧，害怕他也会如此被对待。  
捅在他机体上的钢条随着他急促的喘息一起一伏，他的机体内部由于不正常的巨量数据流而发热，而发热又加剧了他的不适感，他需要通过这种方式去缓解。  
他绝望地看着女孩，带着一丝乞求。  
也许示弱能让他博取一些女性人类的恻隐之心，根据参考资料来说。  
——————————  
丹妮扭过头，不想看到这种眼神...明明是个机器，半天之前还在残酷地追杀自己，现在这算什么？这种眼神。  
她承认她有些动摇了，她知道这张人畜无害的脸、此刻可怜兮兮的表情之下是什么东西，但是她没办法做到。不过，它还是得付出它的代价。  
丹妮叹了一口气，对格蕾丝和丹妮说：“你们解决。”  
“Okay，我们拆了它。”莎拉说，“反正它现在手无缚鸡之力，我们有的是时间。”  
格蕾丝虽然觉得不太现实，但还是点点头。于是她在附近找了几根钢条——这间废弃工厂最不缺的就是钢条，满地都是，有长有短。  
格蕾丝回到Rev-9身边，现在这个终结者正在拔出那根插在腹部的钢筋。它颤抖着把钢筋拔了出来，痛哼一声，然后虚弱地扔在了一边。  
它很不好受，这让格蕾丝很好受。  
强迫地把它捂着自己腹部创伤的一只手也掰到身侧固定。接下来同样如此处理它的双腿。  
“我们要脱了它的衣服吗？”莎拉在一旁双手交叉抱胸看着。  
“它的衣服是它模拟出来的。”格蕾丝扫描了一下现在完全被固定住动弹不得的Rev-9。  
“不过我觉得还是脱了处理比较好，符合人类的逻辑。”莎拉蹲下身子，伸手去解Rev-9的扣子，“瞧，不得不说，这些机器模拟的还挺真实的，扣子和真的似的。”  
莎拉试着解了第一颗扣子，就直接抓住衣服两边扒开了Rev-9的黄色格子衬衫，露出里面浅绿色的T恤。  
“嗯，衣服手感挺也真实的。”莎拉抓住衣摆，把T恤撸到了Rev-9的上胸部。Rev-9模拟的身材结实紧致的躯干现在已经彻底展现在了她们都面前。  
这些机器的外貌设计得还挺对人类的口味。  
丹妮在一旁默默地看着。  
“你知道它的核心部分在哪吗？”莎拉扭头问格蕾丝。  
“它是新型号，我们掌握的资料也不多。”格蕾丝也屈膝蹲到Rev-9身边，并伸出手从Rev-9的胸口开始触摸，一路向下，使用跟深层次的探测功能扫描Rev-9的机体，一直到Rev-9的小腹。  
莎拉拍了一下Rev-9的脸，因为它在格蕾丝碰到它时不停的扭动挣扎：“老实点。”  
“液态部分难以处理，但我们可以试着解决它的内骨骼部分，可能在这。”格蕾丝比划了一下从Rev-9上腹部一直到下面、仍隐藏在卡其色牛仔裤之下的部分，“根据扫描，这里的结构最有可能。”  
“所以，我们要脱它的裤子吗？”丹妮在一旁问道，然后忍不住盯着Rev-9的裆部。  
其他俩人也下意识地看了看Rev-9的裆部。  
场面突然安静了下来。  
最后，格蕾丝点点头。  
“Uh...”


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿，别这么看着我。”莎拉看到丹妮目光转向自己，立刻一脸我什么都不知道的表情举起双手，“我虽然解决了很多终结者，但我还没干过这事，丹妮。看着我也没用。”  
“呃，但是...”丹妮感觉有点莫名地尴尬。  
格蕾丝看着两位的样子，自己也被传染得有点无从下手。  
“好吧。”丹妮也蹲到了一旁，仔细地看了看Rev-9裸露的正面躯干，然后又看了看它的脸。  
在美好的肉体面前，人总会不自觉地故作矜持，不是吗？特别是对于丹妮这种连对象都还没有的年轻女孩。  
就算知道对方是个该死的机器，但...这毕竟太逼真了。  
后者此时还在睁着大眼睛看着自己，一双机械模拟出的漂亮眼睛却让丹妮看出湿润的感觉，让今天才开始接触这些未来新奇刺激玩意的她十分难以言表。  
——————————  
喘着气散热的Rev-9张了张口，想说什么，但却不知道该选择什么语句进行对话。  
病毒几乎关闭了他的一切功能，用通俗的话讲，就是病毒把他的能力限制在了一个普通人类水准，还修改了他的神经网络，开启了他完全真实人类的体感模拟。  
有了自身对外界刺激的反射，生物才之所以成为生物。有了感觉，人类才被赋予了情绪。  
Rev-9被迫开启了这一切，并且是在零的基础上。他对他现在所经历的一切都不知所措，对他所承受的一切感到恐惧。  
他害怕再被那些钢筋插入机体，害怕被莎拉的子弹打中。  
他想开口否认她们都行为，但他不知道他的选择该是什么，因为这些很有可能遭至新一轮的受损。  
“No...”这是他现在所能做出的最简单的抗拒，摇着他的头，用他沙哑的默认声音拒绝。  
“丹妮...不要...”结合情况来看，这位原本是自己目标的人类最能被说动，因为她的单纯和瘦弱。  
——————————  
这个追杀自己的终结者竟然叫了自己的昵称！？这个杀了自己家人、追杀了自己一天的机器竟然用这个只有亲昵的人才如此称呼自己的名字称呼自己！？  
丹妮觉得自己有点接受不过来。  
“格蕾丝，你脱。”丹妮揉揉自己的眉心，无视了那双可怜兮兮的眼神和微弱的磁性低沉的声音。  
这对我没用，臭机器。  
格蕾丝点点头，开始把手伸向Rev-9的裆部，扯开它的皮带，解开牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下拉链。  
丹妮起身扭过头尝试不去看，而莎拉则大大方方无所谓地盯着格蕾丝的动作。  
一个机器而已，有什么好避嫌的，不就是长得真实了点罢了。这是丹妮之后又回头看的理由。  
扯下它的牛仔裤，不过是一件内裤罢了——一件Rev-9为了完美模拟出来的紧身红色四角内裤。  
它的体毛，它模拟出来的体毛露出了内裤的顶端。  
而被内裤包裹的，就好像其他人类男性一样，是一个凸起的鼓包，看着体积还不小，甚至还能看出两个部分被勾勒出的形状。  
“我很好奇这些男性外貌的机器人是否有那个东西。”莎拉随口调侃了一句。  
——————————  
Rev-9现在还没有羞耻感，他还没有时间去形成这种更加复杂的情绪。他只是任由她们在他的下半部分机体干什么。  
他现在在用他仅能腾出的运算空间竭尽全力寻找如何让自己安全。  
她们解开了他的衣服，这对他来说和正在实施威胁没什么区别。  
因为这些衣服本来也属于他。  
他能感觉到一只有力道的手抵在他的腹部，并从腹部一直往下按压。  
——————————  
“这没什么可以纠结的。”莎拉对丹妮说，“它只不过是个机器，这些东西本质不过是一堆金属。”  
“瞧瞧这个大家伙。啧，虽然我不得不称赞这些终结者做得确实很完美。”莎拉继续说，“但别像个小学生，丹妮，这没什么。”  
格蕾丝拿出刀具，准备解剖Rev-9的腹部。  
在Rev-9的眼神越来越绝望之际，那部手机响了。  
那部神秘人植入病毒进入Rev-9的手机传来一声消息提示音，突兀地回荡在空旷黑暗的厂房，马上引起了三人的注意。  
“待着。”莎拉一边示意丹妮，一边起身靠近那部躺在地上的手机。  
亮起的屏幕上，是一条短信的提示。  
莎拉捡起手机，点开了那条短信。  
“不要报销Rev-9，不要损坏Rev-9，放弃你们的想法。带着它前往[坐标信息省略]，不必担心它的威胁，它被锁定了能力，什么都不是。让它听话...[乱码]”  
莎拉快速读完短信内容，警觉地环顾了一圈四周。看起来并无异常，但她知道她们的一举一动都被那个神秘人知晓，他在监控她们。  
“格蕾丝，住手。”莎拉示意刀子刚准备捅进去的格蕾丝停下。  
这让原本已经绝望面对现实的Rev-9意外地看向莎拉，机械瞳孔内似乎有了些许光亮。  
“是那个神秘人，他知道我们都在干什么。”莎拉解释道，然后把短信内容告诉了两人，“早知道我就多准备一个锡纸袋了。”  
丹妮听完后，不知道如何应对，扭头看格蕾丝的反应。  
格蕾丝并不信任那个神秘人。现在的情况已经超出了她在来到这个年代前的猜想，碰到了莎拉——一个自称是救世主“康纳”母亲的奇怪老女人，尽管互看不顺眼，但是共同战斗的经历还是让她对莎拉的能力有所肯定。  
她是一个奇怪，但坚毅的女人。  
现在，又出现了什么个神秘人。不得不承认，格蕾丝觉得这个战前的世界，好像也很混乱——自己小时候怎么没这么觉得。  
各种势力早已在一切发生之前就已暗中较量。  
尽管十分不信任，但神秘人展示的能力已经令人震惊，看着地上已经丧失行动能力的Rev-9，格蕾丝不得不做出权衡。  
“也许...我们应该把它交给那个人。”丹妮无所谓般地摆摆手，“也许那个人会有办法帮我们结束这一切。反正我...我也不知道接下来该去哪里。”  
“I am sorry...”格蕾丝。  
“这不是你的错。”  
-  
由于Rev-9现在就是个普通人的水平，格蕾丝十分轻易地把他提了起来，拽着他的衣领强迫他向厂房外走，衣衫不整地。  
“呃，我觉得先把他衣服穿好比较好。”丹妮跟在后面提醒道。  
“对它们来说穿不穿都一样。”走在前面的莎拉说，“而且这些也不是真的衣服。我曾经碰到过一个终结者，T-1000，这个Rev-9和它有些相似的地方，它也能改变自身的外貌以欺骗人类，包括衣服。”  
“可它裤子都快掉下来了。”丹妮加快脚步跑到格蕾丝身边，“我们总不能让它...”  
丹妮看了看衬衫挂在身上，内部T恤还卡在胸肌上，牛仔裤裤裆拉链开在那里露着红色内裤的Rev-9，继续道：“让它就这么出去吧，万一被别人看到了。”  
“看来它的能力确实被锁定了。”这些终结者在执行任务的默认状态下总是衣冠楚楚，这么被糟蹋的样子莎拉还是头一回见。  
“......”格蕾丝被这个年代的丹妮折服了。  
她们把Rev-9绑在了后座，格蕾丝看着它，莎拉开车。为了安全起见，格蕾丝让丹妮做到副驾驶座。  
Rev-9的神经网络终于从数据流中缓了回来，他的双手被紧紧地用钢条束缚在一起，尽管已经被告知Rev-9失去了威胁能力，但格蕾丝的目光还是一刻也不离开。  
Rev-9的深处已经产生了类似于恐惧的情绪，此刻的他尽量让自己的机体远离格蕾丝，那个一个小时前在他处理器中还是需要被冰冷执行的消除威胁对象。  
他再次试着控制自身流体金属，还是没用。  
半天之前还在你追我赶，并战斗得火光冲天的两方，此刻诡异地坐在了一辆车上。  
“那个坐标在德州，我们要去美国，离这里还很远。”莎拉把手中的枪放到座位旁边，发动车辆，“准备好一次长途旅行吧。”  
莎拉通过后视镜看了一眼这个本来长得就老实，现在看起来更老实了的Rev-9，笑了笑：“和这个‘危险’的终结者。”


End file.
